Where I belong is by your side, then you left me
by EveryonesSpecail
Summary: There is a girl that shows up in Konoha and claims to be related to Sakura, but with her she brings a young boy who is her brother, she gets put on team 7 and then unexplainable things start to happen.SasukeXOC slight SasuXSaku NaruXOC
1. Chapter 1

OK peeps, this is my first story on fanfiction so plz flames welcome but please keep them mild.

Disclaimer-I sadly do not own Naruto, just my OC's and some of the storyline.

Chapter 1-The Beginning

* * *

OK your 14 and you are about 4 foot 9 (yes short I know but hey we can't choose how tall we are ) ok you have LONG pink hair that you wear in a high pony tail, (like Ino)with bangs framing your face, and you're wearing the same dress that Sakura Haruno wares only yours is black and the white part on Sakura's is still white on yours, and you wear the dark blue ninja sandles,and your eyes are ocean blue. (Like Naruto) And I guess that's pretty much what you look like, oh yeah and your name is Tomoyo Haruno (you are Sakura's cousin and you have a younger brother but Sakura doesn't know he exists so she never really spent or spends time with him, I know it sounds mean, but he doesn't mind that she doesn't spend time with him, he only cares if you spend time with him and you do! )

Normal POV

Ok so you were walking in the forest while holding a very small sleeping form in you arms. You wore a black cloak that blended you in with the darkness perfectly. The small form also wore a cloak, both of your hoods were up to help conceal you even more than you were already. You walked swiftly and quietly and the farther you got into the woods the closer you held the small form to you. Once you came to a clearing you stopped and set the form down gently on the ground in the center. You walked aimlessly around gathering dry twigs and anything that would burn, not wandering too far away from the clearing. You made sure you were able to see the peacefully sleeping form at all times.

When you gathered enough burning materials you quickly returned to the clearing. You set down the twigs and branches you gathered as quietly as possible and walked around the clearing picking up large stones. Once you gathered a good amount you took them back to the clearing. When you got there you took the stones and put them in s circle and you piled in some of the sticks and reached in your pack and pulled out a match. You lit the match and started a fire to keep the both of you warm. After the fire had a nice and warm glow to it you put the sleeping figures head in your lap and removed their hood and yours as well. When you saw the young boys face in a deep peaceful sleep you smiled affectionately at him. You stroked his hair and looked into the fire. (oh btw the boy had black hair that was short and stuck out at random angles and ? eyes….what? his eyes are closed…OH FINE they are an emerald green.)

Your POV

I was looking at his face and it reminded me of the fire I was staring at, It was so warm and happy I had to smile. Thinking back when I first saw him my heart was filled with such a joy that words cannot describe it. Back before the darkness started to spread. I was only 10 when my mother died. She died during child birth. Yes this form I hold in my arms is my younger brother. When my brother was born that was when things started to change. My father had to leave us alone because he was a commander in the king's army. He had to leave because the balance between good and evil were becoming uneven. It's like the force of yin and yang. I always thought this, and still do. Yin being good and Yang being evil, they balance with each other. There is always a negative pull and a positive pull. But when one is tampered with good or bad, it will always have a negative outcome.

My father left soon after the birth of my brother as well as the death of our mother, He told me to take care of my brother because he trusted me. He told me he believed in me and always would. After he said that I became REALLY dedicated to become a ninja so I could protect my little brother. It's been four years and I haven't heard from nor seen our father. It pains me to think that my brother never even knew our father nor mother. Darkness has really unbalanced the world now and our village was destroyed earlier this very day. I packed up my brother's things as well as my own and we left later that night. The only way that I knew that our village was to be overrun by demons and such evil creatures alike, was because I have a power and that is to see things that will yet come. The problem with this power is that it is not always correct and it won't show me all that is to come. What I have learned from this power is to expect the unexpected. I am never to tell anyone about this power of mine. If someone were to find out it could cause great chaos in this world. This power of mine is a gift and a burden.

I believe, that something's in this world are meant to be left unknown. So I carry this burden and gift with pride. I understand and believe that if I was given this power, I was given it for a reason and that reason is still clouded. So now I have embarked on a journey with my brother by my side, I am unsure as to what we will be faced with but I promise that we will overcome anything no matter how big or how small. I have become a ninja, genin (sp?) and the lord Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves has offered to give me a test and if I pass I'll be given a leaf headband. And maybe put into a squad. I have to admit, I am excided, but if I get put into a squad what will my brother do while I'm on missions, or just practicing? Those are the questions that worry me the most….

I'm thinking I'm going to ask Hokage if we can have a small house and I'd pay the rent and everything. I just don't want to live with the Haruno family there. I don't want to burden them with our problems, and the way my father and mother and I left

Normal POV

You close your eyes as you feel a warm liquid run down your pale cheeks. You knew you were crying and you didn't try to stop yourself. You let your tears out.

In your mind you pictured your mother, father, you missed them so much you couldn't even describe the pain you felt in your chest every time you looked at your little brother, he looked so much like your mother and your father. You got your looks from your aunt and Sakura. But your eye color was from your father. Every time you would see your brother smile you never wanted it to leave his face. Just to see him happy made you happy. And there was no one in this world that would make him unhappy, and if they tried, they'd have to go thru you first. You opened your eyes as the tears still fell down your cheek as you pulled the young boy closer to your body and smiled.

As the fire started to fade your smile grew into a smirk as youcontinued to watcha known shadow that had been sitting in the same spot for over three hours just watching you and your brother. You stood up and held your brother your smirk growing bigger as you stared straight at the shadow and it stepped back a little startled and you said loud enough for the other person to hear, "Hope your not afraid to the dark." And at that the fire went out with a wisp of the wind. And there was a thud of a body heavily falling to the ground.

* * *

So there's my first chap! Hope you liked it! Please reveiw and I'll add more chaps! Well I'm going to start on the second chap now and I promise it'll be good! If you liked this story just tell me so in your reveiw, you know a little boost of encouragement will go a LONG way! Well all of you who do reveiw THANKS! If you could give me a suggestion on who she er YOU will fall in love with, it would he great. I'm thinkin Sasuke or Naruto but you can tell me who you think ok? Cool, Later. 


	2. Chapter 2

OK before we get started I'd like to say thank you to Ember Silverly for her review and I thank you for your questions. For your first question about why Tomoyo is related to Sakura,

I just thought it would be an easier way to introduce her to team 7, and I do agree that she would be stronger if separated from Sakura, and that plays a good part of the story, because Tomoyo ends up thinking that she doesn't need her teammates and gets injured on a mission because of it. Her and Sakura start to fight and later Sakura challenges Tomoyo to a little "match" to see who is stronger. For your second question, why I am switching points of view, I'm sorry that you find it distracting and I promise that I won't do it as often because I want to keep my story as interesting as possible. I'm still debating on if I should keep doing that or not, and so far I'm thinking I'm not going to do it anymore. And for your third question, I write in second person because I want the reader to picture themselves in the story and not just some random girl. Again Thank you for your questions and the review please keep reading my story because it makes me smile to know that there are people out there who like my writing!

Disclaimer-I still do not own Naruto but I hope too one day only my OC's and some of the storyline.

Chapter 2- Sister, I'm hungry.

* * *

It was the next morning and you were carrying your little brother because he was still asleep.

He was on your back and his face was buried in your neck and his steady breathing was tickling you and you couldn't help but smile, until the events of the night before replayed in your mind about the third time that morning. Your smile faded and a frown was seen upon your features.

FLASHBACK

"I hope your not afraid of the dark." As the fire went out you immediately sprang into action. You placed your brother in a bush to keep him concealed from view, even if it was dark you weren't about to take any chances. After hiding him you closed your eyes and concentrated on your surroundings. After a couple of seconds you pinpointed him by all the sound he was making. He was still in the same spot as before but he was looking around and the noise he made by moving gave you the advantage. You opened your eyes and spoke loud enough for him to hear, "aren't you going to attack me? Because I know where you stand and won't hesitate to kill you! But first, what do you want?" you looked his way and with a menacing look in your eyes. "HAHAHAHA, clever girl, I want everything you have with you at this moment. Even that little bundle you had in your lap a while ago, before the fire went out."

At the mention of him wanting your little brother your emotions kicked into overdrive as you moved. You moved with such a great speed, he had no time to react. You grabbed a kunai knife out of the pouch that was positioned on your hip and appeared behind the stranger and as soon you appeared you plunged the kunai into his back and stood there as he fell to the ground. You looked down at him and replied even if he couldn't hear you, "Like I said, I wouldn't hesitate to kill you." As you peered down at the man in disgust you let out a breath that you had been holding in since the fire went out. As you looked down at the man you spoke yet again, "forgive me, I am sorry I could not control my emotions, I shall give you a proper burial. But no one EVER threatens to take my brother away." With that said you took a deep breath and started to lug his heavy body to the center of the clearing.

FLASHBACK END

You spent the rest of the night digging a hole on the ground to put him in and you never got much rest either. You didn't mind though. Then you felt your little brother stir. You turned your head so you could get a good look at his peaceful face. He opened his big round eyes and looked at you. "I can walk sister." You just smiled and gently placed him on the ground a little relieved that you weren't carrying him anymore, even though you never would admit it to anyone, he did get heavy after a while. Then you heard a noise, it was kind of quiet but eventually got louder you looked to your side with your eyebrows raised and he blushed.

"ummm I'm sorry sis." You looked at him once more and laughed. You looked down at him once more with knowing in your eyes and asked, "what's the matter?" he looked up at you and smiled again, "Sister, I'm hungry." After his little confession the strange noise was heard again and you laughed again, "I can tell." After you were done laughing you looked ahead and was greatly relieved at the sight. You stopped walking and he looked ahead. "You know what? I don't think you need to worry about being hungry, because as soon as we enter those gates I promise getting you food will be my first priority." You smiled as you grabbed his small hand and raced to the gate ahead.

* * *

So How'd you like it? sorry it was so short but I'll make more chapters and I promise they'll be longer! Well please reveiw I would appreciate it! later!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, again I am very sorry for the second chapter, it was ridiculously short, so please forgive me. And this chapter will be long I promise! Oh and I have figured a name for Tomoyo's little brother, it will be…….read the story and find out, I'm so mean…well thank you to all who reviewed my story so far. OH and Tomoyo's little brother doesn't know that their home was destroyed. And one more thing, in this story all of the characters that were 12 in Naruto, are now 15-16 so where it begins in the first episode of Naruto kind of starts here only they are all older. Well without further ado,

Chapter 3- Fullfiling a promise meeting and eating.

* * *

"Sis, what are we doing here? I thought we were going home." He looked at the big gate in front of them with a giant leaf symbol painted on it. You looked down with tears in your eyes and then looked at him. He just stood there, looking at you with confusion on his face. You got on your knees in front of him and pulled him into a hug. "I'll tell you later…I promise, ok?" you whispered in his ear. When you pulled away he looked at you and touched your cheek, "Why are you crying….Tomoyo?" You looked at him and your eyes widened. He never called you by your name unless he was scared or really nervous.

"Don't worry about it ok? I'm going to get you food and maybe even get us a small place here, I brought all the money that I earned and even the rest of our family money so we should be set until I can get some work done here, please don't be upset with me, Hiroshi, I'm sorry but this is where we are going to live for now." He looked somewhat relieved, "So, sister…" he was cut off with his stomach growling again. "C'mon Hiroshi, lets go get you some food." You laughed at his blushing face and picked him up on your back and walked thru the gates. As you walked down the street carrying Hiroshi on your back you looked around and a lot of people were looking your way, but they weren't unhappy or mean looking at all. They all were smiling at you both. Then you felt your little brother shudder on your back. "What's the matter Hiroshi?" you looked over you shoulder at him with a look of confusion on your face. He looked like he was going to puke and his left eyebrow was twitching. At the sight of his face your eyes widened but you stayed quiet, "That fat lady back there blew a kiss to me." You looked at him for a moment then you gasped, "Hiroshi….." after you said that you burst out laughing. While you were laughing he was looking at you with a straight face then, "WHAT? I'M NOT JOKING!" he yelled in your ear and it caused you to stop laughing and cover your ear. "Boy you scream loud!" your eyes were closed as you held your poor ear. "I'm sorry sis."

You looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. "Hey sis what are those two girls doing?" you looked ahead to see two girls one with blond hair and one with pink hair that was a shade lighter than yours. They looked like they were racing somewhere but they were just walking fast. "Oh Sakura, when will you ever learn?" you shook your head and sighed, "C'mon Hiroshi, I see a ramen shop over there." You walked over to the little shop and set him down. You held his hand not wanting to lose him and walked into the small outdoor shop. As you entered a boy that looked your age maybe just a year older with blond hair was walking backwards and ran straight into you and you both fell to the floor. Your little brother was standing there looking at the boy and asked, "um excuse me but where did my sister go?" he couldn't see you under this strange boy who seemed to be oblivious to what just happened. Then they both heard a muffled sound coming from under the blond boy. Hiroshi gasped and started to yell at the new boy, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OFF HER SHE'S GONNA DIE BECAUSE SHE CAN'T BREATH!" The blond just stood to his feet and looked down to see a girl with a red face from being hit with the back of his head and she sat up and took a deep breath, "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." You looked up to see the boy who fell on you with a smile on his face and he was holding a hand out to you. You took his hand and stood up. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna become Hokage one day, believe it!" you glanced at your brother and he looked back then you both turned your attention back to Naruto. "It's umm nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Tomoyo Haruno and this is my younger brother, Hiroshi Haruno." His eyes widened, "WOAH! Do you know Sakura Haruno?" he looked at you and you didn't like it. He was just staring at you, like he was going to bite you or something. "Er, yes I do, she is our cousin." Then he smiled and said, "Well I'll see you later, I'll tell Sakura I met you when I get to the academy, see ya!" and before you or Hiroshi could reply, he was gone. "Well Hiroshi, are you still hungry?" he looked down holding his stomach as it growled again. "Yes." He said quietly. "Then c'mon lets get you some food and then we'll go see lord Hokage." You smiled at him and helped him on one of the tall stools and you placed yourself next to him and placed both orders.

-At the academy-

Sakura and Ino bust thru the door saying "I WON!" Sakura and Ino got into a little fight over who entered the classroom fist. Then Sakura ran over to where Sasuke and Naruto were sitting. "Hey, Sakura." But Sakura just pushed Naruto out of the way and asked Sasuke if she could sit with him, he doesn't answer all the girls start fighting over who gets to sit by Sasuke blah blah blah blah. (Es-you know what happens right? Well after Naruto's and Sasuke's little incident. Iruka-sansei starts to babble on about a graduation exam.)

-With Tomoyo & Hiroshi-

After Tomoyo bought Hiroshi and herself something to eat they were now both standing outside the Hokage's door. "Um sis, I don't want to go in there." Tomoyo looked down to see her brother clinging to her hand and looking scared. "Why are you so scared Hiroshi? It's not even dark and I'm right here with you. He looked up and still didn't look to sure about this but nodded his head anyway. "Ok here goes nothing." Tomoyo rose her hand up to knock but hesitated for some reason. "Her brother gripped her hand and she shook her head, and knocked on the door. "Come in." said a deep voice from behind the door and it startled Hiroshi a bit but he calmed down. Tomoyo gave him a comforting smile and opened the door and walked in. "Hello lord Hokae, I am Tomoyo Haruno and this is my brother Hiroshi Haruno, our village has been overrun by evil things sir and you promised me a chance at becoming a leaf ninja. And I was wondering if we could have a small house or a small place to live instead of living with our family here." Tomoyo stated as she bowed to the Hokage respectfully. "Oh yes, little Tomoyo, I almost didn't recognize you, you are much older than when I last seen you." Tomoyo looked up at him and nodded her head. "Well I will grant you your request of having your own house but." Tomoyo quickly cut him off, "Sir I will pay rent and do whatever you ask." He looked at her surprised for a moment then smiled. Tomoyo blushed and quickly bowed, "I am very sorry for my rudeness." He looked at the small boy who was standing behind her and he looked healthy and happy. "Yes, you will need to pay rent and I was wondering if you could join the leaf ninja academy starting today? Classes are not even half way finished but I'm sure they will be happy to let you join them." Tomoyo had a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. They weren't tears of sadness but they were happy tears, she was finally going to be a ninja. She nodded her head, but looked disappointed. "I'm sorry lord Hokage, but what about my brother?" she stated looking down at her brother hiding behind her trying to stay away from the Hokage's view. "Oh he can stay here with me and my grandson, while you are having your class we will get a small house big enough for the both of you ready for you, and you both may start living there today." He smiled as Tomoyo smiled and asked, "Ok Hokage, I'll go to this academy of yours, just tell me how to get there and I'll be on my way." Hiroshi heard this and his head shot up and looked at his sister. She saw him out of the corner of her eye and looked at him. "Don't worry Hiroshi, I'll just be gone for a little while, and the Hokage has a grandson, maybe you two can become friends. Please Hiroshi, do this for me? I need to do this. I promised dad I would." Hiroshi looked at you with a smile etched across his face and said, "Ok sis, you become a ninja and I'll be good for the Hokage." He smiled really big and Tomoyo hugged him and he hugged her back. The Hokage just looked at the siblings smiling. Tomoyo cares for this child more than she does for herself, she will make a great ninja. Those were the Hokage's last thoughts before Tomoyo left the room and in came his obnoxious grandson. This should be interesting.

-AT the academy with Tomoyo-

Tomoyo stood outside the door of her soon to be new classroom, "well, here goes nothing." Tomoyo opened the door and kept her attention to the floor as she walked down the center aisle of the classroom to the front. Everyone kept their eyes on her at all times. Then Naruto spoke up, "Hey Tomoyo! I see old man Hokage let you join the academy!" everyone's attention was now on Naruto. Tomoyo just nodded her head and smiled. Sasuke was looking at her. (Es-Ok these are going to be Sasuke's thoughts in the / thingy ok?) /She looks a lot like Sakura. I wonder if they are related. / "um are you Iruka?" Tomoyo asked nervously to a man with dark brown hair. "Why yes I am, can I help you?" Tomoyo looked relieved a little then gulped, "Lord Hokage told me to come here and give you this."

* * *

Well there goes my third chap! gets all teary eyed I'm so happy! Well hope you like it! Oh and I'm just going to say that this story is going to get VERY emotional. Well just warning you, but it will be a while before it gets emotional. Until we meet again!BYE BYE! 


	4. Chapter 4

OK people this is my 4 chapter, I hope you like it. Oh and I am changing Hiroshi's age to 7 only because it will make it easier for my ideas to fall into place. And those of you who are wondering where all the action in this story is, it is in the next chapter! And in lots of other chapters, but I'm not there yet. Hope you like this chapter. And there is a sad chapter coming up REAL soon so be aware! Rating may go up later! (just incase you didn't glance at summary!) One more thing, Hiroshi looks like Kagome's brother, if someone could tell me what his name is I would appreciate it's a question that has been driving me mad! Thanks R&R!

Chapter 4- Talking with Hiroshi, a challenge, and graduation

* * *

"Well class, I'd like you all to meet our new student, Tomoyo Haruno." Everyone looked at Tomoyo strangely, then they all looked at Sakura who was too busy looking at Sasuke the stares she was receiving. "Ok class, you are all being a bunch of brats so all of you say hello or I will fail you ALL!" Iruka looked evil at the moment. Then Sakura looked up and saw Tomoyo. "Hey, Tomoyo I thought after your father took you and your mother away to probably sell you both as slaves, you'd never come back here again. After all If my parents saw you or that little thing that follows you everywhere, they would flip. I mean, your father took you away. I never liked him, he was always…" but she never got to finish because while she was babbling on and on, Tomoyo walked slowly with a scowl on her face and everyone watched her wondering what she was going to do, Tomoyo walked right up to where Sakura sat and picked her up by the caller of her dress/shirt and punched her in the face. "Don't you dare speak about my father like that, and if you EVER call my brother a 'thing' again I will kill you cousin dearest." Tomoyo looked at her with a serious look. Then Ino stood up, "Hey you can't come in here and go punching people for no reason!" Tomoyo then turned her attention to Ino and walked calmly over to her, "If I were you girly I would mind my own business!" Tomoyo looked pissed and everyone was able to feel it. She then walked over to Sakura and held out a hand. Sakura took it then flung herself at Tomoyo hugging her and crying. Everyone was just staring at the two. Didn't Sakura just get decked by that girl? And now she was crying? She's not mad! Tomoyo just hugged Sakura and let her cry. When Sakura looked up she said sorry and Tomoyo just smiled and walked her over to her seat. "Um Iruka-sansei, I was wondering if Tomoyo could sit with me." Now everyone was REALLY confused as to what was going on, 'WHY THE HECK AREN'T THEY FIGHTING? SAKURA JUST GOT PUNCHED AND NOW SHE WANTS TO KEEP THAT GIRL AROUND? I'M SO CONFUSED!" Those were the thoughts running thru everyone's head. "Why yes, I guess Sakura." Iruka was just as confused as all the teens in the room. "Well as I was saying about the graduation exams, they will be in three days. And Tomoyo you get to participate in them with permission from the Hokage." Tomoyo didn't even look up. She was too busy thinking about Hiroshi. Tomoyo's calm features turned into a frown. Then Iruka announced that class was over everyone jumped up and ran out of the room leaving Tomoyo, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura stood up and turned to the other two. Sasuke just gave them an annoyed look then stood up looking down at Tomoyo who was still seated with her head down. "Uh, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked timidly. Then all of a sudden the tension in the room rose and Naruto was starting to sweat as well as Sasuke. Sakura was just scared. Then Tomoyo's head flew up and she had a very worried look on her face. "Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, something is coming!" Tomoyo stated nervously. "What is it, a ninja?" Naruto stated excitedly. "No, but it's powerful." Tomoyo stood and looked out the window. Then Tomoyo gasped because as quickly as the powerful energy had came it left and everything seemed normal. "That was weird." Sakura stated. Sasuke just gave her another annoyed look. "Great now it's going to rain, and I stood here so a stupid girl could fool around like an idiot and make a deal out of nothing." At this Tomoyo stood to her feet and glared at Sasuke. "You felt it too, I know you did I saw you, Naruto and Sakura tense up. Besides you're an Uchiha, unless you've just been lying about that as well." Tomoyo looked at him expectantly. When he didn't answer she smirked, "Case closed." Tomoyo walked over to the door and turned around, "I'm going to go pick up Hiroshi Naruto, we're going to get ramen for lunch and your welcome to come if you want, and you both can come too if you want." Tomoyo smiled at Naruto as he ran out the door. "Ramen, why didn't you say so! See-ya later Sakura, later Uchiha." Sakura just looked fell to the ground exasperated. (A/N: hahaha my friend and I call that 'THE anime fall' LOL.) Sasuke just looked at her laying on the floor and walked out the door.

* * *

With Naruto and Tomoyo 

Tomoyo and Naruto both walked into the Hokage's office to see Konahamaru and Hiroshi in the center of the room competing to see whoo was better, The Hokage (aka: Konahamaru's grandpa!) or Tomoyo (aka: Hiroshi's sister.) when Hiroshi noticed you he ran and hugged Tomoyo, "SISTER!" Tomoyo just smiled to know he was safe. "Sister please tell this mere child that you could totally beat down the Hokage any day!" Tomoyo just looked up at the Hokage and he shrugged, "This is how it's been the whole day." Naruto sat there and looked at Konahamaru, "Forget my grandpa Hiroshi, my 'Boss' can kick that girls butt any day!" Konahamaru ran over to Naruto and smiled at him. "Eh, Konahamaru not now I didn't even eat yet." Tomoyo just looked at Naruto with her eyebrows raised. "I'm very sorry lord Hokage, But I thank you for watching over my brother while I had been at the academy." Tomoyo bowed to the Hokage and gently took Hiroshi's hand. And led him out of the office and onto the streets of Konaha.

Hiroshi looked up at Tomoyo and she smiled at him. "I'm sorry sis, but he started it!" he looked down ashamed. "Hey Hiroshi, don't feel so bad. I'm not even a little mad ok? So how about you and I go eat lunch with Naruto?" Tomoyo smiled down at him and he looked at Naruto. "Hey your that boy that tried to kill my sister this morning! So what do you want to do now? Sit on me?" Hiroshi looked at Naruto with his eyebrows raised and a smile on his face. Naruto just laughed. "Hiroshi be nice, he is my first friend in Konaha and I'm just being nice because all those other brats at the academy didn't seem to be very nice to him and it makes me mad!" Tomoyo looked up at the sky. "Wow I guess Sasuke was right, it is going to rain." Naruto looked at Tomoyo and frowned, "No it's not!" Hiroshi looked at Naruto with a sly smirk on his face, "are you sure of yourself?" Naruto just looked annoyed, "Of course I am, BELIEVE IT!" Hiroshi's smirk just grew wider and he spoke once again, "3-2-1 and…" **_CRACK _**

The sound of thunder filled the warm summer air. Everyone just continued with their work or whatever they were doing like there was never thunder in the frst place. And after about 5 seconds rain started to fall, but it wasn't very heavy just a light rain fall, but Tomoyo and Hiroshi had a feeling that it was going to last a LONG time. And they just made it to the ramen stand as the rain started to fall.

* * *

After they ate and went their separate ways

As Tomoyo and Hiroshi walked slowly thru the rain they came to a giant puddle. Hiroshi was the first to notice it and smirked. As Tomoyo talked to Hiroshi about what he's going to want to get for their new home, he ran and jumped into the giant puddle and soaked Tomoyo and himself. "Hiroshi!" Tomoyo laughed and chased him around in the puddle. Little did they know that in a tree across the street sat an Uchiha who stared at his classmate and her brother playing in the water that was unusually warm, with a smile on his face, and it wasn't just a small smile, but a real smile.

* * *

Later at Tomoyo's and Hiroshi's new house

Tomoyo was making dinner for the both of them while Hiroshi sat in one of the two stools in the kitchen watching his sister cook and they talked. "Sister, what am I going to do while you go to the academy tomorrow?" Tomoyo put down the knife she had and put the chopped up carrots in the pot of soup she was making and looked at him. "Well, I was thinking you could stay here and meet me at the academy at noon when classes are done with." Hiroshi just sighed. He didn't like his sister going. It took a lot of their time together away. "Ok sis." Tomoyo sensed the sadness in his voice and walked to the other side of the counter and hugged him from behind. She rested her head on his head and sighed. "Hiroshi, I'm…I'm really sorry." Hiroshi knew she was too; he was able to feel it. "C'mon Hiroshi, dinner is ready." She removed her arms from around him and took a step but stumbled. When Hiroshi looked at her he saw her furiously wiping her eyes and he knew she was crying. He just looked down then hoped off of the stool and ran infront of her and wrapped his arms around her waist and started to sob onto her shirt/dress (that is black and white just saying in case you forgot. ) Tomoyo was startled at first but returned the embrace and started to feel tears fall down her cheeks again. Hiroshi looked up at his sister with more tears falling and said, "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry s-s-sister." And he buried his face in her shirt/dress again and cried some more. Tomoyo bent over and picked up her liitle brother and turned off the stove and went into the front room and sart down on the floor couch and wiped his tears away. "Hiroshi, we need to talk."

* * *

The day of the graduation exams

"Good luck sis!" Hiroshi said as he hugged his older sister and smiled at her and she smiled back then she started to run down the street. Tomoyo turned around one last time and waved to her little brother before she disappeared in the large crowd of people. "Now all I have to do is wait till noon and meet her at the academy." said Hiroshi happily. And he ran to his room that he shared with his sister.

* * *

At the academy

"So, ready for the exams?" Sasuke asked as Tomoyo walked in and sat next to him. Tomoyo just looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I can't wait. I do hope I pass." Sasuke just smirked, "So, you have doubts?" Tomoyo's smile never faltered she just looked at him. "I'm going to pass, for my brother." Sasuke just looked confused for a second then remembered that night when her and that small boy played in the puddle. He smiled a small smile and looked forward as Sakura ran in and squeezed in between them. Sasuke just scowled and Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "So Tomoyo, when are we going to meet this 'Hiroshi' that you care so deeply for?" Tomoyo scowled but looked down and said quietly, "today, after class." Sakura scowled, she wasn't in a good mood. Her hair was a mess, she woke up late and she ran into Ino and she called her forehead big again, then Naruto tries to walk with her and to make things worse, she comes walking into the classroom to see Sasuke and Tomoyo talking and sitting right next to each other. Today was not her day. She just looked at Tomoyo sharply, "You know, that was a statement that was not supposed to be answered!" Tomoyo looked at her with a bored expression on her face. "Are you done ranting yet?" Sakura glared at Tomoyo but turned to Sasuke, looking as sweet as she could, (beside the fact she was pissed) "Um Sasuke, I already know you and I are going to pass the test, so how about you and I have lunch together?" Sasuke turned to her and had a frown tugging his features, "Sakura you really are clueless." Sakura still stared at him intently with a fake smile plastered on his face. Then he sighed, "No." he stated flatly. She looked a little disappointed then looked at Tomoyo, "You told him to say no, didn't you!" Tomoyo looked at Sakura with a sharp glare. "What? You know, I thought that you would have figured it out already I have to tell you this I guess, Sakura I am so sorry." Sakura just kept her glare on her face, she didn't like where this 'conversation' was going. "What are you talking about stupid?" Tomoyo just closed her eyes and shook her head in mock sadness. "I can't believe I'm going to use this old line, in the name of Naruto what is the world coming too?" Tomoyo looked up to the ceiling or 'sky' with her arms raised in the air. "Sakura," now everyone was listening to what she was going to say. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and brought her arms back to her sides as a smirk found its way onto her features. "You are stupider than you look." Everyone just sat there and Sasuke smirked, then everyone burst into fits of laughter. Who knew Tomoyo could make such a stupid old line seem so funny by being dramatic.

"and you know Sakura, you should take that as a compliment, because I could have been a lot more harsh." Tomoyo's smirk left her features and looked serious, "I could have said that he's not interested and you're ugly." Sakura just sat there eyes as wide as saucers and her mouth was twitching 'did mu cousin just call me ugly? OH THAT'S IT! IT'S ON NOW GIRL!' the inner Sakura screamed. "That's it, after class you and me Tomoyo outside the gates of Konoha." Everyone was stunned at her outburst Tomoyo just looked like she always did, just as bored as ever. "Why?" Tomoyo rested her chin in the palm of her hand and looked at Sakura. "So I can prove to you that I'm no push-over!" Sakura yelled once again. Sakura stood up at this and slammed her fists onto the table they were sitting at. Sasuke watched to see what Tomoyo would do, as Tomoyo let out a deep sigh she looked at Sakura and with the hand that wasn't supporting her chin, she brought it up to Sakura's face and pushed her backwards causing her to fall on the floor. "Sorry Sakura, I already know you're not a push-over." Sakura looked up unwilling to stand and looked at her with a questioning look on her face. "Yep, because you already fell over, so I can't push you over any farther." Sakura just sat there thinking about what Tomoyo had just said and was about to yell again but Iruka entered the room. "Ok students the test is simple, you all stand in a line and we call you into that room separately." As this was said Iruka pointed to a cream colored door. "Behind it we will ask you to do a jutsu and you do it. If you perform it correctly, you pass. GOT IT?" everyone just mumbled an incoherent yes and Iruks smiled, "Then please all of you stand down here in a straight line." At this everyone stood and walked down and stood in a line and people went in but strangely they weren't coming back out. "Hey Sasuke, do you know if there is an exit in that room?" Tomoyo whispered to Sasuke who turned slightly to look at her and nodded his head in a yes. Slowly it got to Tomoyo and as her name was called she walked into the room. "Ok Tomoyo, don't be shy, just show us a transformation justu and if you do it correctly you get your leaf headband, and you pass, oh and there is someone out there waiting for you." Iruka said smiling at his newest student but one who has placed herself in the top three in just three days! She passed Sakura but was still behind Sasuke. She made herself look exactly like Iruka and he laughed. Tomoyo just smiled and transformed back to herself. "You pass, Iruka said as he handed her leaf headband to her." She just smiled and placed it in her pouch and put on an emotionless face. As she opened the door and the sun shone really bright and her eyes started to water at the sudden brightness. She put her head down and started to wipe her eyes. She walked over to where she had seen Hiroshi and walked slowly. "Hey sis." He said slowly and Tomoyo sensed sadness in his voice and looked up. "Huh? Hiroshi, why are you so sad?" he looked down to the ground as Sakura came walking up to Tomoyo with a triumphant smirk on her face. "He's sad because you failed." Tomoyo looked at Sakura as if she were mad. "What do you mean fail?" Then Tomoyo's confused look changed to an angered one. "Well in case you didn't know, My headband is right here and I didn't fail you giant forehead!" Tomoyo pulled her headband out of her puch and handed it to her brother gently. "Here Hiroshi, what did I say? I told you I was going to pass." She smiled down at the younger boy. "COOL SIS!" Hiroshi jumped into Tomoyo's arms and Sakura stepped back. After Tomoyo smiled with her brother, she got onto her knees and let Hiroshi tie it around her forehead. When he was done tying it, Tomoyo stood up and smirked at Sakura as Hiroshi held her hand, "So about that 'push-over' challenge you made."

* * *

And so I leave you here to ponder in your thoughts, well if I get at least 5 reviews for this chap I will update. Thanks for reading! 


	5. MUST READ!

OK PEOPLE! I know, you came all this way in the hopes of finding a chapter.

But I am sorry, I'm working on my next chapter, and I can't seem to concentrate

on this next chapter because I still find my mind wondering over to the 6 chapter.

I already wrote it and it's kind of…um….sad. I'm going to up the rating because some of the language, and brutal…WOAH I got to stop there, I can't give it away. Well I wrote this note to tell all that both the 5 and 6 chapter will be up on the same day which might be Friday…er…in the near future. And I also want you all to guess on what the 6 chapter might be about. I know, yur probably thinking that this chick is VERY stupid but I want to know what you think will happen and maybe give me ideas for both the 5 and 6 chapters. I know I already said I wrote the 6 one and I did, I'm just interested in what you'll tell me. Well till another day,

(WHICH WILL BE THE DAY I RULE THE WORLD AND ALL OF YOU WILL BE MY PEANUT SLAVES MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH cough cough WELL IF YOU WANT TO HELP ME IN MY EVIL DEEDS YOU WILL TELL ME SO IN YOUR REVIEW! Oh and If you do review I'll tell you how me and my dear friends Desi and Chris WILL ONE DAY RULE OVER THE WORLD……..TOGETHER! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!)

Ahem, LATERZ! Ps: BOWCHICABOWWOW!


	6. Chapter 6

I UPDATED! CAN I GET A BOWCHICABOWOW? LOL JK!

Sadly I still do not rule the world but I have secret popo under the sea and they are

Working on a submarine and it will be one that will fly as well as dive. MY first target

is…..DUN Dun dun, LORD HOKAGE! WHY? BECAUSE I WILL BECOME THE

CAGE! No like? 2 FREAKIN BAD! Jk (I wish) I wouldn't do that Lord

Hokage is just too cool!

I also don't own naruto, so just enjoy the chap while I go hide in a corner and eat worms

while feeling sorry for

myself….WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAA

* * *

"Uhhhhh, YEAH BRING IT ON!" Sakura said as she got into a fighting stance and 

pulled out a kunai knife. "Hiroshi, stand back." And then the silence was the only thing

audible. Then Tomoyo was gone. Sakura looked around franticly. As she set her eyes on

Hiroshi she saw fear cross over his face as he stepped forward. "TOMOYO!"

Then they all saw her. She flew backwards and her back was slammed into a tree.

Her head was down and no one could see her face but they all knew it hurt, a lot.

"TOMOYO!" Hiroshi tried to run forward but stopped in his tracks as a hooded figure

stood in front of Tomoyo and spoke to her. "I can't hear what he's saying." Sakura

whispered to Naruto and Sasuke. The boys just nodded in return as their eyes still

lingered on Tomoyo and the dark figure talking to her. Then all of a sudden her head

jerked up and they saw blood trickle down the corner of her mouth. They were all taken

back by the fierce look on her face. "If you ever go near him, I will personally kill you."

And with that said, Tomoyo did a back flip and landed on a higher branch then jumped

down and kicked the stranger in the gut. Unfortunately that wasn't enough to keep him

down for long. He jumped up and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her into him and

whispered something in her ear again and they saw her eyes widen and their attention

was drawn to his gloved hand that pulled out a sharp object while they were all busy

trying to figure out what it was one person knew perfectly well what it was, "TOMOYO

LOOK OUT! HE'S GOT A KUNAI KNIFE!" Sasuke ran forward but he was too late

the stranger thrust the kunai into her side. "Darn.." the stranger whispered as he missed

his

target. "Why'd you move girly?" all of the academy students ran forward to see if their

classmate was ok. And the stranger left without one more word or sound.

"SISTER!" Hiroshi ran up with tears on his face. He bent down and held his older sister's

head in his lap. "HELP HER PLEASE, HELP HER!" Hiroshi started to sob and everyone

else had tears for the both of them but they never fell. Just at that moment Iruka ran

through the crowd, "Ok, break it up break it u…" He was cut off by a scream from the

young boy, "HELP HER! YOU'RE HER TEACHER, PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP

HER!" Iruka didn't waste any time as he ran forward and picked her up and had taken

her to a hospital.

2 days later

Hiroshi walked into the hospital holding a bouquet of white lilies, Tomoyo's favorite

flower. He walked to the front desk and the lady smiled at him and pointed down the hall

to her left. Hiroshi just nodded and walked down the hall and by memory, entered her

room. His eyes filled with tears as he saw his sister lying down on the bed, with her hair

in a braid to keep it from getting in her wounds if a bandage was reopened. Her thin

white hospital gown looked stiff and uncomfortable. Her thin face was already naturally

pale but now it reminded him of a sheet of his art paper. He slowly walked forward and

stood at her bedside and set the flowers on the night stand next to her bed. And fell to his

knees and started to sob. "T-T-Tomoyo….s-s-sister, I-I-I…need…y-you." Then out of

the corner of his teary eyes he saw her move just a little. "T-Tomoyo!" he gasped and

ran forward a few steps and placed his hands on the edge of her bed. His tears began to

fall again and he balled his hands into fists, and started to cry again. "NO, It was just my

imagination, she's never gonna get better." He folded his arms on the bed and put his

head into then and kept crying. "H-H-Hiroshi…" Hiroshi's head snapped up at the voice

he longed to hear. "T-Tomoyo! TOMOYO! YOUR OK!" he laughed weakly as tears

kept falling. Tomoyo opend her eyes weakly and smiled a small thoughtful smile at him,

"So, are my injuries really that bad?" she winced in pain. "N-NO! YOU WILL GET

BETTER! YOU WILL!" Hiroshi yelled frantically closing his eyes and clutching her

hand hard, and he heard her whimper softly. "I'm sorry sis." He put her hand on his face

and she gently began to stroke his cheek,

and he started crying. "I don't want you to die……..I need you." Tomoyo looked at him

as

tears filled her eyes as well. She looked away from him and her tears started to fall

and she closed her eyes unable to look at him while he was being swallowed by his own

sadness. "I'm not going to die." Hiroshi looked up still

sniffling. Tomoyo opened her eyes and a small smile found its way onto her face. "I

would never leave you….Hiroshi." Tomoyo sat up in her bead with some difficulty, but

she managed. When she was fully in a sitting position she pulled him closer to her and he

climbed up on the bed and leaned on the pillow as she wrapped her arms around him and

this time they both cried. Tomoyo holding the only person she truly loved and the one

person who truly loved her back, or so she thought. Unaware of the pair of dark eyes

looking through the small opening of the door. The owner of those eyes smiled a small

smile and left his own bouquet of white lilies by the door and walked away to ponder in

his thoughts.

* * *

I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LON TO UPDATE! But here it is so please be happy with it. OH! I almost forgot, 

I know her "power" hasn't really been used yet but don't worry it will in the next chapter! OH and the next chapter is pretty emotional so, you have been warned!

LATERZ!


	7. Chapter 7

OK people, Chap erm 7 is up and ready for reveiws.

It might be a little confusing but hey I updated. Enjoy.

* * *

The moon shone clearly and strongly in the clear warm night. After all, it was only the beginning of summer. But not everything was so

peaceful on this oh so perfect night.

In the hospital room that belonged to Tomoyo Haruno the young teen was tossing and turning in her sleep. As she rolled onto her left

side she threw out her arm as if she was trying to catch something or someone and knocked off a clear glass vase with the single white

lily her brother had given her. As it fell to the floor with a crash, Tomoyo turned back onto her back and tears began falling from her

eyes. As her first tear slid down her cheek the room began to change, a bright light covered the entire room and when the light died

away, there wasn't a room, but a small and bustling village. It was a nice summer day and everyone was happy. A small girl about the age of

7 ran through the village while being chased by a small boy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a rather big brown cap on

his head that was a cocked to the side a little bit with goggles around his neck and white T-shirt and faded blue overalls. He had small

brown boots on his feet as well as gloves on his hands that looked a little too big for him and his face was a little dirty and so were his

clothes. He didn't seem to mind at all though he was wearing a smile on his face. The young girl had short shoulder length dark pink hair

with small bangs framing around her eyes. In her hair was a white ribbon tied into a bow, the bow being cocked to the left side of her

head. She was wearing a light and airy white sun dress a red ribbon around her waist and tied into a bow in the back. Her ocean blue

orbs were sparkling with laughter as she ran from the older boy. Her bare feet padded on the cobblestone pathway that she was being

chased unmercifully by the older boy on. In this small little town there were a lot of sights and smells, not to mention a lot of noise. But

you were able to clearly hear their laughter. As the girl ran into a rather big building the boy stopped in his tracks, his laughter subsiding

along with his footsteps. He looked up with a small gasp. He backed away a little then frowned. He ran forward and into the building his

frown never disappearing. He gasped as he saw Tomoyo on the ground looking up frightfully at a stone statue. "Tomoyo!" He ran forward

and bent down and put his arms around her, and helped her up at the same time. Her eyes never leaving the statue. She began to cry.

"C'mon Tomoyo." He guided her out of the building as she looked down with tears in her eyes. As the two children walked down the

street, Tomoyo looking down and crying the unknown boy holding her like an older brother. Tomoyo (age 14) was standing and watching

the two walk away. "W-Was that me?" Tomoyo looked around. "How did I get here? Wasn't I just in the hospital? Wait a sec…HIROSHI!"

Tomoyo looked around frantically. "I get it, I'm dreaming, yeah that's it. It's just a dream all you gotta do is wake up." Tomoyo pinched

herself. "Ow, so…this isn't a dream?" Tomoyo turned her attention back to the building where she had seen her "younger" self come out

of crying. "I wonder what was in there that scared me so bad back then…." Tomoyo took and deep breath and closed her eyes for a

moment. When she opened them she had a determined look on her face as she entered the building.

As she shut the door behind her she blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the darkened room. She walked forward a little and looked

up at the stone statue that moments ago scared her "younger" self. "What…" she trailed off. She took a sharp intake of breath and held

it, before letting it out and not intending to yelled, "THAT THINGS ALIVE!" Tomoyo covered her mouth and fell backwards. She

looked up at it. It was not just any ordinary statue. It was an….animal. She reached forward as if it were calling her. But she heard

screams coming from outside, so she pulled back her hand and took one last look at it and she ran through the door. She was thrown

into a bright light and felt herself fall forward and when she opened her eyes the scenery changed. It was no longer the small town of

her childhood, but her current home, Konaha Village hidden in the leaves.

(forgive me if that is not the correct name but hey cut me some slack.)

She pushed herself up in a crouching position and took in the sudden change of scenery.

People were running away from the gate and they were screaming. Younger children running with them while yelling for their parents.

Then, a young boy who looked just like Hiroshi came into her view. He looked panicked and he was running around screaming for his

sister, her. "Hiroshi, I'm here!" yelled her and another person at the same time. "Huh? Who the hell is that!" Tomoyo said to herself. The

other girl looked almost like her but her hair was cut at a mid-back length and her bangs fell carelessly to the side of her face, no longer

framing her pale cheeks. In her hair on the side where her bangs were she had two white feathers attached to three red beads (that

looked like they were representing holly only without the green leaves) were clipped right above her left ear the two feathers blowing in

the wind. Her clothes were different as well. Instead of the black and white dress she normally wore, she was wearing a black skirt that

was about 2 inches above her knees and in the back it looked like the bottom of a long cape but it was really the back of a longer skirt

attached to the shorter one. (it was only the back.) it blew back a little from the wind and her shirt was black as well with a zipper going

up to her neck.

And it looked like there was a white shirt under it. because the black shirt showed about 1 inch of white cloth under it the same on the

sleeveless parts. She was wearing black leather gloves and black boots with white toes and a white bottom, and a thin red ribbon on her

upper left arm. (WHEW! I explained it to the best of my abilities. But If I didn't do a good job, then I'll tell who's outfit it really is. IT IS

TIFA'S FROM ADVENT CHILDREN AND I DON'T OWN IT! There I said it…happy? Of course you are! but the feather thing, is MINE!)

As she stood in front of Hiroshi he began to cry and he flung himself at her and wrapped his arms around her waist and he cried into her

stomach. (sound weird but not really. He's short.) She wrapped her arms around him and moved to the side so people could get passed.

"Tomoyo!" a voice of another teen but it was deep. "Sasuke." The "other" Tomoyo said as an older Sasuke ran up. "You need to get

Hiroshi inside and it's gotta be fast because incase you haven't noticed it broke through the gate!" The older Sasuke pointed to the

ruined gate and standing there was a beast that reminded the "real" Tomoyo of.

_**!SWOOSH!**_

A bright light made the "real" Tomoyo to shield her eyes and when she opened them she was back in the hospital. Tomoyo was breathing

hard and her head was killing her. She sat up and felt her head. "Huh? What's this?" she looked to the side of her bed and on the floor

was the broken vase and the flower. Not to mention the water. She stared at her reflection. She had a bandage around her forehead.

Without thinking she swung her legs to the side of the bed and carefully got off the bed and being careful as to not step on any of the

glass she walked over to the window. She pulled back the curtain to reveal a beautiful summer morning. Then the sky went dark and rain

began to fall in a matter of seconds. "That was strange." Tomoyo whispered to herself. Then all of a sudden images flashed through her

mind. Images of the crying girl, the kind boy, the older girl that looked like herself, Hiroshi, Sasuke and that last image made her head

twist in pain and she fell to her knees clutching her head. It was the giant beast. It reminded her of a wolf but it was crouched on it's

back legs. It had yellow and orange fur on it's left leg as well as the right and it had this same fur on the top of it's head and it went

down part of it's back It had two black horn coming off of his head that curled back as if to represent a butterflies wings. And in the

front it had the same horns but they were shorter , you could see it's muscles and it's claws were as long as Tomoyo's forearm.

Its head was giant as well, and it was terrifying. Its mouth was curled up into a snarl and its fangs were showing. Its yellow eyes were

twisted with malice. And around it's wrists on all his legs there were big golden cuffs. And dangling from the cuff on his left front leg

was a red feather, the right one was yellow. Around it's neck it wore golden beads that hung off his body when he was couched over an

on the bottom of the strange necklace was two feathers that were a darker red on the tips. They were about 6 inches apart. She cried

out and opened her eyes again. She was staring up at the white hospital ceiling and she was surrounded by doctors asking if she were ok.

Tomoyo was breathing hard yet again. When she didn't answer some of the doctors said she would be ok and they left. The others just

watched her nod as her answer and left. Tomoyo sat up. "W-W-Was it just a dream? Or…or did that really happed?" Tomoyo looked to the

side where she saw the vase broken and on the floor along with the flower. "Stupid, lazy doctors." Tomoyo said. "Luckily they didn't

crush the poor flower." She sat up and got off the bed, picked up the flower and put it in a small bowl that was there conveniently,

after she filled it up with cold water. She placed it back on the table and walked over to the window. She grasped the curtains, took a

deep breath and swung them open. It was still dark. "It was just a dream." Then a fast movement caught her eye. She followed at and

saw it stop. It was a person and Tomoyo was surprised to see that person look up at her window. Tomoyo smiled and waved, but it also

surprised her when she saw the person smile and wave back before he disappeared in the shadows.

Tomoyo smiled, "…Sasuke.."

* * *

What did ya think? OH I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! LATERZ!


	8. Chapter 8

Well, here's chapter 8. hope you like it and if I don't get any reveiws I think I might discontinue the story. So please if you do read this PLZ, PLZ, PLZ reveiw! for the sake of the story!

* * *

As the sun rose the next morning Tomoyo opened her deep blue eyes, only to shut them again. Tomoyo felt her head and sure enough,

she had a bandage around her forehead.

"That and the flower from my dream last night were real." Tomoyo sat up and looked over at the flower. Tomoyo smiled softly and

stepped off her bed. As she walked over to the window she opened it up so she could breathe the fresh air. Tomoyo got a sick feeling in

the pit of her stomach. Tomoyo grabbed her side and fell to her knees. "Wha-what's wrong with me?" Tomoyo then started to cough up

blood. Sweat started to trickle down her face. And then just as quick as it came, it was gone. She looked around the room. "Something's

wrong. What is it?" She tried to stand but couldn't do it. Just then Sasuke rushed in the room. He rushed over to her and bent to her

level. "S-Sasuke?" Tomoyo looked at him worried. "Tomoyo, your brother, something's wrong with him!" Sasuke was worried and Tomoyo

could tell. The sick feeling in her stomach again and this time she couldn't stop coughing up blood. It was as if something was stuck in

her throat. As she coughed up more and more blood Sasuke quickly got a glass of water for her and a tissue. Tomoyo couldn't hold the

deep sensation in her throat, and she turned away from Sasuke really fast and threw up on the floor. Sasuke was looking at her

worriedly. Tomoyo was so weak she was about to collapse into the mess of body fluids. Her arms were the only support she had and they

were going to give way underneath her any second. Just as she was about to collapse Sasuke grabbed her. "C'mon Tomoyo." He looked

down at her pale face and frowned. 'She looks like s ghost.' Sasuke just jumped out of the still open window. As he came to the small yet

quant home of Tomoyo and Hiroshi. Tomoyo's ears picked up worried voices coming from inside her house. 'What did Sasuke say earlier?

Something about my brother,' Tomoyo's eyes widened, "Sasuke please put me down!" Even if it sounded like more of a demand than a

request He did it anyway. As soon as her bare feet made contact with the ground she started to run inside.

As she burst through the door she ran to the room she shared with her brother, Sasuke hot on her heels, she saw her brother on his mat

with a flushed face. "H-Hiroshi?" Tomoyo had tears forming in her eyes, as she ran to his side. She brushed back some of his bangs and

her tears fell. They rolled off her cheeks like water on cellophane. He was burning with a fever and was breathing hard. Tomoyo smiled

as the tears fell. "It's ok Hiroshi, I'm here. I won't leave you." Tomoyo laid down next to her younger brother, still smiling softly. Sasuke

looked at the scene before him and glared at all the people who were telling Tomoyo to get away from her brother. And that shut them

all up quick. And they left one by one, Sasuke being the only one left. And he just turned and left. As everyone left Tomoyo stood up

and walked over to a chest at the foot of her mat. She opened it and pulled out a black case with silver buckles and a handle on it. She

silently opened it up and looked at all the different liquids. The different colors represented a different potion or chemical.

Red

Black

White

Purple

Blue

Green

Orange

Pink

Yellow.

As Tomoyo looked at all her bottles she chose the white one. She looked over at her brother as tears started to fall again. "I know

what's wrong with you, I'm sorry but I can't help you." As she grasped the bottle she fell to her knees and began to sob. "I wish I could

help you, but I can't, I just…can't! You have to do this on your own." Her tears slid down her cheeks and dripped from her nose, as she

gripped the bottle close to her chest. She closed her eyes, and opened them slowly and looked out the window at the moon. Her face

calm but her tears still fell. And she whispered, "But, I can't just sit here and watch you. I'll just give you a little push, in the right

direction." Tomoyo frowned at the moon. "I know what the road ahead contains, and I know sadness and pain will spread, but I won't let

you die, NOT LIKE THIS!" Tomoyo got up and ran into the bathroom the two shared and hurriedly got a glass of water and poured the

white liquid into the cup. Without stirring it she took it to Hiroshi and held his head and slowly poured the water/potion down his

throat. "This will make the pain go away, brother." Tomoyo looked at him with a determined look. "I'll be back soon." Tomoyo smiled as his

face went soft. As Tomoyo walked out the front door she closed and locked it behind her. She had a determined look on her face as

she walked down the road. The sun was still up but she didn't have enough time. As she came to a big building surrounded by food stands

and shops, she walked up to the front door debating on weather to go inside or not. When she made up her mind she pushed open the

giant doors and walked forward.

Inside the floor was wooden and in really good shape for such an old building. Even if it looked big on the outside it was even bigger on

the inside. "Now that I'm at the library, where can I find the books on ancient beasts and urban legends?" She was looking around at all

the books. "I do believe I can help you with that." Said a rather short and plump elderly lady. Tomoyo looked at her with a small smile,

"Can you please help me? Please excuse my rudeness, but I need to find some books fast, I'm on a tight schedule." The lady smiled at her

and nodded her head. "I say dear, what kind of books about beasts and urban legends are you looking for, and why?" Tomoyo looked at

her strangly before answering, "Well, you see uh, I had this dream and I kinda need to do some research on an ancient beast that was in

it." the lady started walking down one of the many rows of books. "I see, and the urban legends book?" Tomoyo thought the lady was a

little pushy but respected her oldness anyways, "Well, I just need it for a, personal reason." The lady frowned slightly and Tomoyo's eyes

caught it. "Well may I ask what type of beast this was?" Tomoyo looked down at the lady and frowned, "Well, it was like a wolf with brown

fur and-"The old women cut her off, "NO NO NO, dear I mean what element." Tomoyo was getting tired of all the questions. "Fire?"

Tomoyo made faces at the elderly women when her back was turned, and was about to stick her tongue out at her when she said, "You

can stop making faces now, I found the perfect books for you," she paused for a second and looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo was indeed

shocked that she knew what to get and how fast she got them, and it showed on her face. "Well, here you go bring them back whenever

your done with them. And don't be alarmed by my speed on getting these books, when you've worked here as long as I have you get to

know all of the books."

Tomoyo stood there looking at the strange old person in front of her with a look on her face that said, "_what the hell are you" _but she

quickly replaced it with a smile. "Thank you very much." And with a slight bow she turned and was about to leave when the lady spoke

again. "I know your brother is sick, and you're all he has left and visa versa, but don't get your heart set on keeping him alive." Tomoyo

felt like she was slapped in the face. And she slowly turned around and glared at the older women. "What, did you say to me?" The lady

just looked unfazed by her glare and said it again, "I said, I know your brother is sick, and your all he has left and visa versa, but don't get

your heart set on keeping him alive." The lady just looked at Tomoyo darkly and turned away and began straightening the books on the

shelves. Tomoyo started to get the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach again, but swallowed it and walked out the doors and out onto

the street. The sun had set completely over the mountain and the moon was out. "Well, it looks like a full moon tonight." Tomoyo was

looking up at the sky while walking. Then she remembered the books the creepy old hag had given her. So she looked down at the rather

large books. The one on top was old and dusty, and she couldn't even read the title.

Tomoyo frowned. "Well, that's just great, the stupid women gave me a book that I can't even read." Tomoyo sighed and looked ahead of

her as she walked. 'this is weird, the walk over here wasn't this long before.' Tomoyo looked around and noticed the ramen shop she met

Naruto at. "Well, at least I'm going the right way." As she kept walking she began to cry, her brother was sick and she had a gut feeling

that something was about to happen. And to tell the truth, she wasn't looking forward to whatever it was. All of a sudden she dropped

both of her books and fell to her knees. She was blinded by her tears and the feeling in her stomach returned. Tomoyo was sitting there

and all of a sudden threw her head to the right and threw up, yet again that day. "What is wrong with me?" Tomoyo shut her eyes as tight

as she could and started to yell. "Why? Why me? Please, mother, tell me why? I just want to know. Why did you die? And father, are you

even alive still? Are you dead, or hiding? Just give me a small sign. I need to know, Hiroshi doesn't even know you or mother." Tomoyo

stood up and looked at the moon. Her tears stained her face and more were falling. She then doubled over and threw up again. 'I don't

know how I'm able to puke right now, I haven't eaten anything' Tomoyo started to lose focus even more now, and all she saw was

darkness. She didn't feel herself fall. She knew she was standing there but she couldn't see or control her actions.

* * *

Well, there is chapter 8 and if I don't get atleast two reveiws for this chap or any chap I will discontinue it! YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED!


End file.
